Karaoke Night
by wizardinpyjamas
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at the Pub and the whole team decide to head out. What starts off as a seemingly normal night, becomes a turning point in Jack and Ianto's relationship. Spoilers up to Season 2 Episode 11: Adrift. Rated M just in case, but I'm not sure if I'll write anything M, but who knows. Just a precaution for when I write later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm just going to explain what's going to happen in this fic, without spoilers. It's set after adrift, and as though episode 12 and 13 of Season 2 didn't happen. It's karaoke night at the pub and the whole team go along. It's a turning point in Jack and Ianto's relationship. We'll be following them from one night a week – karaoke night. The same night might be used in two, three, maybe even four chapters, but I probably won't tell the story on another day. Karaoke night is on a Friday and it's about April in this chapter. I really hope you like it and reviews and comments would be much appreciated, even if you don't like it – I'm always looking to improve. Rated M just in case, but I'm not sure if I'll write anything M, but who knows. Just a precaution for when I write later chapters.**

**Also, Owen IS dead in this but I have him drinking and maybe eating in future chapters. I know he can't digest food but he can still taste it so, I thought, maybe he lets himself go once in a while just to taste it, or if he's out in public, especially in a pub, it can be suspicious if he isn't eating or drinking anything. If you don't like this idea that he can still eat and drink, tough. It's what I see him doing and that's the way it is.**

**Can I just say a big thanks to riftintime for some much needed advice, suggestions and giving me the confidence I very much needed to write this fic. I'm very self-conscious and I don't really believe in myself, but you've given me that, so thank you. I would also advice anyone who hasn't read any of riftintime's stuff that you ditch this and go read it NOW!**

**Chapter 1**

"Good night!" Tosh's voice echoed through the Hub as she left for the night to join Owen and Gwen at the pub. They had left an hour and a half earlier but she'd needed to finish up on a project first so she had told them she'd meet them there.

As she left through the tourist office, Tosh had to pull her coat tighter around her body to keep warm from the cold night air. _'Typical Cardiff'_ she thought to herself. It started to rain so she picked up speed as she walked, rainwater splashing around her ankles.

She entered The White Hart and found Gwen and Owen sitting in a corner near a window. She made a mental note to herself to text Ianto after she bought her drink to remind him it as karaoke night; he secretly loved karaoke night, although he never admitted it.

Tosh brought her own drink along with refills for Gwen and Owen to their table and reached into her bag to find her phone. _'Dammit. Where is it?'_ Her phone was nowhere to be found. _'I must have left in the Hub.'_

"What's wrong Tosh?" Owen asked.

"I think I've left my phone at the Hub, you didn't see it lying around anywhere did you?"

"No, sorry."

"The last I saw it, it was on your desk." Gwen said.

"Thanks." Tosh replied. "I'll be back in a bit."

"But you only just got here, at least finish your drink first!" Gwen protested.

"Tell you what." Owen said. "I'll go. I'm already on my third."

"Oh, no, there's no need, I can go-"

"Shut up and drink, I honestly don't mind. And I might be able to convince Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee to join us."

"Thanks." Tosh murmured, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"See you in a bit." Owen said as he left. Gwen raised her hand to wave slightly.

Lifting the hood of his leather jacket over his head and stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets, Owen made his way back to the Hub. Being dead, he didn't feel the cold, but it was raining and he still got wet. Despite that, he didn't rush, knowing full well Toshiko and Gwen would drag him onto the stage to sing as soon as he got back to the pub; something they did every karaoke night.

He headed straight to Tosh's workstation to look for her phone, but couldn't find it anywhere. He then looked on his own desk and Gwen's, but the phone was nowhere to be found.

At that moment, he heard movement coming from the Hub's kitchenette. Thinking he would ask Ianto if he had seen it, he headed straight there.

"Ianto," he called out. "Have you seen Tosh's phone? She thinks she left it here earli-" Owen stopped dead in his tracks. Owen was too shocked for words and, as though frozen, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

The two men in the kitchenette were both shirtless, tongues in each other's mouths. Jack was sitting on the counter, wearing only his underwear, his legs wrapped around Ianto's waist, a hand on the other man's belt buckle. Ianto had one hand in Jack's hair, the other down his underwear, caressing his arse. Both men stopped instantly when they heard Owen and turned to look at him.

"Bloody Hell, we_ eat _in here! Jesus, you're like fucking rabbits, can't keep your hands off each other!" Owen shouted.

Ianto prised himself away from Jack, did up his belt and hastily went to collect the rest of his clothes.

"What do you want, Owen?" Jack asked bitterly, hopping down from the counter.

"I'll talk to you when you've got some fucking clothes on." Owen retorted.

"Yes, Mom." Jack replied sarcastically as Ianto returned from getting dressed.

"Owen, I'm sorry, I thought you'd gone to the pub. We were about to join you." Ianto told him.

"Yeah, looks like it." Ianto blushed. "Tosh left her phone here; you haven't seen it have you?"

"Ah, yeah, it's, um..."

"Where is it, Ianto?" Owen asked.

"If you're looking for Tosh's phone, I've found it!" Jack shouted from the kitchenette where he was now fully clothed.

"You didn't?" Owen asked, horrified. Ianto looked at his feet guiltily.

"So, karaoke night." Jack said excitedly putting on his great coat. He slapped Ianto's arse playfully and handed the phone over to Owen. He stared at the pair of them, holding hands, walking over to the invisible lift. He was speechless. "You coming or what?" asked Jack as the couple stepped onto the slab of concrete.

"Ah, yeah." Owen said, mentally slapping himself. '_What is wrong with you?' _he thought to himself, stepping beside the two men. _'Screw that, what's up with them?'_

They reached ground level and Jack and Ianto took off towards the pub, still holding hands, chatting and laughing like any normal couple. Owen trailed behind them, slightly confused by their unusual behaviour.

* * *

Owen sat down next to Tosh and handed over her phone, not once taking his eyes off Jack and Ianto, who were now ordering drinks.

"What's up with them?" Gwen asked, following Owen's gaze.

"I'm not sure" he muttered.

Gwen and Tosh looked at each other and shrugged. Jack and Ianto made their way over to the table, hand-in-hand. The other three stared at them dumbfounded. As they sat down, with Jack's arm around Ianto's shoulders, Ianto asked, "So, who's up for karaoke?" Gwen, Tosh and Owen just continued to stare. "What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Are you two okay?" Owen asked.

"If this is about earlier, just drop it." Jack said firmly.

"What happened earlier?" Gwen asked.

Ianto blushed. "Owen walked in on me and Jack…"

"Jesus Christ, you're at it like animals." Gwen said, cutting off the end of Ianto's sentence.

"I guess that makes all of us." Tosh pointed out. Owen looked at her. "We've all walked in on them now," she told him.

Jack chuckled and even Ianto gave a small, coy smile.

"So, where was it you walked in on them, Gwen?" Owen asked.

"The hot house. The look on Jack's face was brilliant!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Trust me, if you think _that's_ bad, you do not want to know where I saw them at it," Tosh said pointedly.

"AT IT? You actually saw them?" Owen asked, horrified.

"Having sex?" Jack asked. "Yep, it wasn't bad either."

"It was a bit cold," Ianto muttered while Jack laughed at the memory.

"But, where?" Even Gwen was intrigued.

"Well, let's just say… let's say she was looking for Owen," said Jack.

"You didn't? God, tell me you didn't," moaned Owen, Gwen and Tosh laughing at the smug look on Jack and Ianto's faces. "Bloody Hell, that's where I work every day! Please say you cleaned up after yourselves!" Owen begged.

"Of course I did, Owen." Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least it wasn't on my desk." He said. Jack and Ianto shared a sly look that said otherwise. "Oh, no. You didn't?"

"It was a good night." Jack said, while Tosh and Gwen roared with laughter.

"I think I'm going to throw up, you know, if I wasn't dead." Owen groaned.

* * *

They had all been laughing so much at Owen's despair, they completely forgot about Jack and Ianto's odd behaviour. That was until about an hour later. The karaoke had started at about 8 o'clock, and they were now listening to an extremely drunk, 80 year old man who could barely string a few words together, let alone sing.

"So, anyone up for karaoke tonight? Or is it going to be just me and Tosh?" Ianto asked, wanting to show the audience what singing _really_ sounded like.

"Count me in." Jack said. Everyone went silent. Jack _never_ participated in karaoke night.

"Really?" Ianto asked, a smile creeping onto his face. Jack nodded. "I mean..._ really_?" Ianto couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" Jack laughed. "But only if I get to duet with you." Jack winked.

Ianto put his right hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss before quickly getting up and racing like a kid in a fairground to put his and Jack's names down for karaoke. Jack chuckled to himself and took a sip from his drink while Gwen, Owen and Toshiko looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?" Jack said, looking at his team, slightly amused.

They all sat and looked at each other, still gaping, waiting for someone else to break the silence. Jack just continued to look at them questioningly. Eventually it was Gwen who spoke.

"So, um, everything's going, um, _well,_ with you and Ianto, then?"

"You could say that." Jack smiled broadly.

"Oh my God, Captain Jack Harkness has fallen in love with the tea boy!" Owen said. Jack laughed while Gwen and Tosh gasped with delight.

"No way!" Gwen shouted. Jack nodded and grinned smugly.

"Have you told him?" Tosh asked, always thinking about other people.

"Of course I have!" Jack said, slightly offended.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you've been acting strange all evening!" Gwen said.

"Sorry?" Jack didn't understand.

"Well, you know, you've been holding hands, kissing, flirting..."

"We do that all the time." Jack pointed out.

"Yes." Owen said. "But not in public."

"Jack! We're up." Ianto shouted from across the pub.

Jack finished his drink and said with a wink, "See ya later kids." He rushed over to Ianto's side, ready to take to the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter will be told in 3 parts. First will be from Jack and Ianto's point of view, 2****nd**** from Gwen, Owen and Tosh's point of view and 3****rd**** will be all of them together. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure on a few parts but I hope it works. I was so excited about this fic I felt like I had to upload straight away, so here you go, but don't expect updates to be this quick all the time. The next chapter should be up around Sunday or Monday – no later than Tuesday. Just have to write it first. Anyway, hope you enjoy. No one has looked over this one so the mistakes are all mine – sorry! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very dear, ginger, friend of mine. (And before you say anything, gingers are COOL) She is very special to me and has always been nagging me to read fanfiction, so it's because of her that I'm writing this today. She is also one of the BEST singers I know. She is AMAZING! So, Emily, this chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 2**

That night turned into the first of many of Jack's performances at The White Hart. Like a true showman, Ianto owned the crowd, introducing himself, but most of the regulars already knew him very well; he participated in every karaoke night and he was a very good singer. Jack felt like a proud parent watching Ianto take control. Ianto always seemed very shy to Jack, not liking to stand out, but when it came to performing, he seemed to be in his element; where he belonged. But what surprised Jack the most was the fact that Ianto introduced him as his 'boyfriend'. It was strange for Jack and also quite comforting. He knew they were in a relationship, and probably a serious one at that, but the only people who really knew were the team and Rhys, so they had never needed to label it. Also, Jack knew that he was the first man Ianto had been with, and he understood that, in this day and age, it was hard to come to terms with homosexuality. They had never talked about this, but he was sure that Ianto was a bit nervous about it, so when he introduced Jack, he took the Welshman's hand in his own and gave him a small smile filled with gratitude and love.

Jack was actually very grateful that Ianto didn't let go of his hand. Without showing it, he was actually very nervous; something he wasn't used to at all. He suspected Ianto had noticed from the way he was holding onto the younger man.

Ianto had chosen for him and Jack to sing the song 'I Can Be Your Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. As soon as he saw the lyrics Jack knew it was more than just a song to Ianto. Ianto was singing this song to Jack. At one point, Ianto added in a few beautiful harmonies and Jack had almost forgotton to sing, enriched by the young man's beautiful tone.

When the song finished the pub erupted with clapping and cheers from everyone. Even the bartenders were clapping, but Jack didn't notice a thing; he only had eyes for one man. Ianto was waving and thanking everyone for listening, but Jack just held his hand tightly and watched him. Ianto turned to him and smiled encouragingly.

"Kiss him!" Jack heard Gwen shout from the table. Ianto rolled his eyes but everyone in the pub started cheering even louder. Eventually the cheers transformed into a chant of "KISS! KISS! KISS!" so, with a nervous smile, Ianto put his hand on Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack responded enthusiastically. After a few moments of exploring each other's mouths, they remembered where they were and broke apart. Jack leant his forehead on Ianto's and they looked into each other's eyes and laughed before turning back to face the front of the tiny stage.

"Please, give it up for Jack!" Ianto said. Everyone cheered as Jack left to go back to his drink. "Unfortunately," Ianto carried on. "You're stuck with me for another song." Everyone laughed as Ianto selected his next song.

* * *

When Ianto introduced Jack as his boyfriend, the rest of the team looked at each other incredulously.

"Did I just hear right?" Owen asked Gwen and Tosh rhetorically.

They were still shocked that Jack had agreed to sing and as soon as Owen had made the comment about him being in love, they couldn't believe it. But when they saw Jack and Ianto take to the tiny stage, they began to think it could possibly be true. They all watched, saying nothing, with huge smiles on their faces as Jack took Ianto's hand and started to sing.

"I never knew Jack could sing this well." Gwen said, in awe of her boss.

_'I can be your hero, baby'._

"They sound beautiful." Tosh said, tears forming in her eyes as Ianto added a harmony to the second chorus.

_'I can kiss away the pain._'

"What's wrong with you two?" Owen asked, slightly confused. "It's only a song."

_'I would stand by you forever.'_

"Just listen to them. Look at them." Gwen told him. "It's obviously more than just a _song_ to them."

_'You can take my breath away.'_

"What?" Owen said, incredulously. "You mean they listened to it while having sex?"

The two women looked at him darkly as he ruined what was wonderful moment in their friends' relationship.

"No, Owen." Tosh snapped. Owen stared at her. "They obviously mean every word of the song. It's not just some lyrics someone else has written. They _mean_ them. It describes their relationship perfectly, if you think about it."

They sat in silence as the couple finished their song; Tosh had actually started crying by the end. To make up for things, Owen wolf whistled and clapped especially loud. Gwen's heart melted when she saw the way they were looking at each other. She had an idea.

"KISS HIM!" She shouted as loud as she could. Gwen saw Ianto roll his eyes and they all laughed. And then the chanting started.

"Oh my God!" Owen said. He couldn't believe it. His tone wasn't bitter, just surprised. And then they kissed. It was a beautiful moment to watch and the three of them just sat there, watching them loose themselves in each other, pouring all their love into the kiss. Gwen whipped her phone out and quickly snapped a photograph of them. Owen looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What? It could be useful." She pointed out.

At that moment, Tosh leapt from her chair and ran to give Jack an enormous hug. They made their way back to the table, saying nothing, just smiling, watching Ianto begin his second song.

* * *

"Ianto! Wow, well done. You were brilliant." Gwen said. Ianto had just sat down after buying another drink for himself. Jack clapped on the back and gave him a wink.

"So, anyone else up for it?" Ianto asked.

"What? After that? I don't think so." Tosh said.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked her.

"I couldn't follow _you._ It would be embarrassing." Tosh replied.

"Oh, no Tosh. You're amazing, go on, have a go." Ianto said.

"It's OK. I don't really feel up to it tonight, anyway." She said with a smile.

"OK." Ianto said, putting his arm around Jack's shoulders while he put his arm around Ianto's waist.

"So, lovebirds, what are you gonna do tonight?" Owen asked. Jack laughed.

"I'm sorry_, what_ did you just call us?" Ianto asked, fire in his voice.

"Aah, come off it, Jack already told us that you two _finally_ figured your feelings out for each other." Gwen said.

"Jaaack." Ianto said. "That was meant to be _private_."

Jack ignored him. "In answer to your question, Owen, I think we're gonna go catch a movie."

"Date night?" Tosh asked.

"Or just fondling in the back row." Gwen mumbled. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"See what you've made me into!" Ianto told Jack, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Because of you, they think that I have nothing better to do than 'fondle' you in the back row of the cinema the night my boyfriend tells me he loves me."

"Fine," Jack resigned. "We'll go out for dinner." Jack gave him a quick kiss on the lips and finished his drink in a second.

"Come on then, it's getting late." Ianto said. "And I don't want you to be too tired for later." He whispered the last part in Jack's ear, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Ooh, Ianto Jones, you are _feisty_ tonight." Jack said, grinning.

Owen spluttered into his drink and Tosh giggled. "I don't want to know." Gwen told them.

They got up, said goodnight and left The White Hart hand in hand.

They walked in silence to the resteraunt. It was a new French place in the middle of Cardiff, not too far from Ianto's flat, so they could easily walk home later. It was about 3 minutes away that Ianto next spoke.

"Thank you for tonight." He almost whispered.

"It's OK." Jack told him. "It was actually a lot of fun. I have to admit, I was slightly nervous but the way everyone reacted, I think I might enjoy karaoke night a lot more from now on. And you were brilliant, by the way. And nice choice in song. 'I'm Yours' wasn't it? By Jason Mraz? I like him. He's a good singer, but not my favourite choice-"

"Jack." Ianto cut across him. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh?"

"I meant.. I meant with you telling me.. With you telling me that you loved me. And telling the team too. I know it's hard for you." Ianto said shyly. The stopped walking and Jack looked at him the eyes.

"You do know I mean it, right?" Jack said. "I really do love you."

"Really?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." Jack said with a slight laugh. He put both of his hands on his lover's, no, _boyfriend's_ face, stroking his cheek with his left thumb. Ianto started crying. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, is it too much?" Jack went to take his hands away, but Ianto moved his hand on top of Jack's to move them back. He then moved his hands down to rest on Jack's hips.

"No." He whispered. "I.. I love you too. I love you so much, Jack it hurts." His voice started to break and Jack quickly brought him in for a kiss. Jack moved one hand into Ianto's hair as he allowed the younger man's tongue to explore his mouth. All too quickly they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Come on," Jack said. "Let's go eat." He winked, took Ianto's hand back into his own, and they carried on down the street to enjoy the rest of their magical night together.


End file.
